


erklaerungsnot

by orphan_account



Series: wanderlust [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inarizaki, M/M, Part of a series but can be read as, Shiratorizawa, Stand Alone, implied praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Shin-kun. Help me. There's something I need to know.”Shinsuke nods and waits. Somehow, he’s got a feeling that he won’t like Michinari’s question.“Are you trying to flirt with him, or do you intend on staring him down to intimidate him? Because at this point, I can't tell and I'm quite sure he can't either.”In which Kita Shinsuke likes Ushijima Wakatoshi, but he's pretty bad at realising it.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: wanderlust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681351
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kita Birthday week 2020, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	erklaerungsnot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ugaytsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/gifts).



> This fic serves three purposes in total.
> 
> First of all, this is a belated birthday gift for twt user [ugaytsu](https://twitter.com/ugaytsu). Rae, I know I'm two weeks late, but still - happy belated birthday!! I love you a lot! I hope you like it a little, I tried my best to cook you an UshiKita (or more like a KitaJima) meal ; v ; b
> 
> Second, this serves as a work [Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020](https://twitter.com/stzfanweek), **day 4** – ~~Reunion~~ // Rain // ~~Historical AU~~
> 
> Third, this also serves as a work for [Kita Birthday Week 2020](https://twitter.com/KitaWeek), **day 1** – ~~Celebration~~ // Do

_ erklaerungsnot _ _– having to explain yourself quickly; mostly referred to a moment in which you’re caught at doing something red-handed_

The shimmering summer heat feels heavy.

Shinsuke wipes his forehead, greyish hair sticking to his sweaty skin. He never understood why anyone would deem it appropriate to hold a volleyball practise camp in August of all, when the heat is almost too much to endure.

It’s his third year of high school, and for the third time in his life now, he’s blessed to participate in the joined training camp with Shiratorizawa, the powerhouse school’s VBC of Miyagi. His eyes travel over the court, watching his teammates giving their everything against the starters of Shiratorizawa’s team.

They lose, but Shinsuke can’t find it in him to be frustrated with that. The way Ushijima Wakatoshi’s last spike blasted through their defences was truly something else.

Shinsuke never was a petty person. He admires strength when he sees it.

And Ushijima Wakatoshi is the epitome of strength.

Shinsuke watches him. How he straightens his back, hands curling into fists. The muscles on Ushijima’s arms twitch when he does so, raising his fists, his team erupting into cheers around him.

But Shinsuke doesn’t really see them. He only has eyes for Ushijima. How did this guy become so strong? Shinsuke can only watch him in awe, trying to figure out the secret behind his amazing level of skill, his straight forwardness, and his mostly unmoved, composed facial expression. He’s admirable all around.

It’s just a bonus that he is utterly attractive.

The air around them seems to flicker with heat when the two teams leave the court.

Shinsuke helps handing out water bottles. Normally, such a trivial task would be fulfilled by their first years, but he doesn’t mind helping.

Staying hydrated is important.

A few metres away on the bench where the Shiratorizawa coaches sit, he overhears Ushijima saying: “Please drink more water, Tendou. It is important to stay hydrated.”

Shinsuke can’t help but chance a glance, and he finds himself smiling a little.

Yes. He’d sure like to find out his secrets.

The next day, Michinari approaches him during their lunchtime break.

Shinsuke is surprised, especially seeing that Michinari usually spends most of his free time during training camps with his friend Yamagata, Shiratorizawa’s libero ( _much to Ren’s dismay, who’s liked Michinari ever since their first year of high school, and can’t help being jealous_.)

They just ate a light lunch and Shinsuke is sitting in their gym, cleaning volleyballs they’re about to use again in half an hour. Not too far away from him, there’s Ushijima, working on his serves alone, concentration never wavering.

Every now and then, Shinsuke stops in his task and watches him. Only when Michinari plops down beside him, body facing Ushijima, he turns his head away and looks at his friend and teammate.

“Michinari,” he greets.

His friend grins, eyes fixated on Shiratorizawa’s ace.

“Shin-kun. Help me. There's something I need to know.”

Shinsuke nods and waits. Somehow, he’s got a feeling that he won’t like Michinari’s question.

“Look. I was wondering …” Michinari points at Ushijima as discreetly as he can – meaning not discreet at all, but Shinsuke doesn’t mind too much ( _only a little_ ). “Are you trying to flirt with him, or do you intend on staring him down to intimidate him? Because at this point, I can't tell and I'm quite sure he can't either.”

“Am I … what?”

( _He was right. He doesn’t like this question, at all_.)

“You’re staring at him all the time. At first, I thought he did something to attract your criticism, but I couldn’t figure out what that might’ve been. And then I saw you smiling at him and, not to brag or something, but I recognise gay vibes when I see them.”

Shinsuke blinks, one, two, three times. His face doesn’t even twitch, but he feels like he is pretty close to lose his composure a little because – does Michinari really think he knows a gay boy when he sees one? While all this time, he never realised how Ren was in love with him ever since their first year? It’s ridiculous.

“Mh.”

“So? You wanna do the dirty stuff with him? Holding hands and such?”

“If he washes his hands first, I don’t see why that would be dirty.”

“Aha, so you wanna hold hands with him!”

Shinsuke blinks again, eyes traveling over the court, catching a glimpse of Ushijima bending down, picking up a ball, and then – he looks in Shinsuke’s direction. It’s not for too long, only a few milliseconds, but it’s enough to almost burn a hole into his stomach. He gulps, looking down at the ball in his lap.

 _Ridiculous_.

“Do you like him?”

“Michinari,” Shinsuke says, purposefully giving his voice this ice-cold tone that always makes their libero flinch and flee from him. “Stop it with that nonsense.”

Truth to be told, Shinsuke thinks it’s remarkable that Michinari only flinches a little. He is silent for a few seconds, then, he says, “Think about it, Shin-kun. You’re attracted to him. And …” he shoots him a grin that’s borderline feral, “I think it affects your performance on and off court. Not fitting for a true captain!”

Before Shinsuke can grab him by the neck, Michinari jumps on his feet and dashes off. Shinsuke can only stare after him, mouth slightly agape and a dropping feeling in his stomach.

When he turns his head, he sees Ushijima looking at him again, a slight frown on his face. Before he can do as much as even think of coming over and asking Shinsuke what’s wrong, Shinsuke gets up, and leaves, volleyball and wet cloth still in his hands.

During their first joined summer camp, Michinari had something going on with Shiratorizawa’s libero. Shinsuke remembers vividly, because he had found Ren crying one evening, reluctantly telling him about how he saw Michinari and Yamagata-kun making out behind the gym.

Shinsuke also remembers how he had a talk with Michinari the day after, how he told him to get a grip on himself and save the sexual explorations for another time. Getting distracted from volleyball seemed like a sin to Shinsuke back then, because what was the purpose of a joined training camp, if not to focus on volleyball completely?

Now, he finds that he understands Michinari’s behaviour from the past way too good. And he hates it.

Displeased with himself, he tries to get rid of his … ideation, or fixation, on Ushijima Wakatoshi. Gay or not ( _and Shinsuke is not one to care about those labels_ ), he certainly doesn’t have a romantic or sexual interest in Ushijima.

Absolutely not.

( _Well_ –)

Except that he, in fact, does harbour such feelings.

Even when he tries to keep his focus on the game, he finds his treacherous eyes wandering off to Ushijima. Looking at his chiselled face. His legs. His arms. His …

Shinsuke shakes his head, trying to get rid of the very present picture of Ushijima’s sculpted ass in his mind, but to no avail. He’s just too _perfect_. Ever since Michinari planted the idea into his head that he might actually be sexually interested in Ushijima ( _a thought he didn’t clearly voice out before_ ), he can’t stop thinking about it. About _him_. It’s ridiculous. And, yes indeed, it’s affecting his performance on court. A lot.

So, he decides to stay away from Ushijima.

His resolutions last a total amount of twenty-four hours and thirty-three minutes.

Again, it’s lunch break but this time, Shinsuke broke out of his routine of being in the gym and cleaning up while Ushijima practises on his own.

Now, he sits under a tree, scorching summer heat making the air around him shimmer. It’s an oppressive heat, one that announces a big thunderstorm coming up. Shinsuke closes his eyes, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, and despite sweat running down his face, he feels himself being able to breathe freely for the first time in days.

He hadn’t realise how badly he had fallen for Shiratorizawa’s ace.

Of course, they’ve known each other for some time now. They also exchanged contact data during their last practise camp, when it was obvious that both would become captain of their teams in their third year. Ever since, they’ve talked from time to time via e-mail, sharing practise advice and such.

But Shinsuke didn’t realise that his admiration for Ushijima is of different nature. That it’s not just him looking up to someone who is true to themselves, working hard, never mincing their words. It’s more than this.

( _Also, it’s stupid because it won’t go anywhere, Shinsuke knows. Ushijima is, just as him, too focused on volleyball right now. He should take his own advice and stay away from any form of romantical or sexual exploration during a practise camp_ –)

“Shin-kun!”

He exhales loudly before opening his eyes.

Michinari waves at him while coming closer, dragging Yamagata-kun along, who manages to have an apologising look on his face while at the same time grinning like he is about to do something he’s not supposed to do.

Shinsuke instantly feels like getting up and just running away. Whatever they are about to drop on him, he doesn’t want to witness it.

( _Maybe causing mischief is a libero thing_.)

“Why aren’t you in the gym?”, Michinari asks as soon as they’re close enough. He lets go of Yamagata’s wrist, plopping down on the dry grass. His face is moist with sweat, but his eyes gleam with joy. “Ushiwaka misses you!”

Shinsuke does his best to _not_ give away how his heart suddenly stops beating for a few seconds.

Yamagata sits down beside his friends, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Yeah,” he agrees, grinning widely. “Wakatoshi asked me if I knew where Inarizaki’s captain was. He found it weird that you weren’t in your place in the gym, watching him practising on his own.”

Shinsuke furrows his brow. He has a hard time believing that. Still he’s glad that his face was red before from the heat, so they won’t realise he’s now actually blushing.

“I do not watch him practise,” Shinsuke clarifies.

Yamagata glances at Michinari, who glances back, grinning widely.

Then, Yamagata smiles a little.

Shinsuke doesn’t like this smile at all. It looks like Michinari’s when he’s about to do something stupid.

“Well … maybe you don’t, Kita. But he has seen you looking at him from time to time. ‘toshi said he admires you a lot. I think it made him happy to see that you seemed to enjoy watching him play, you know.”

“He said you have a beautiful face,” Michinari supplies. “I heard him say that.”

Yamagata snorts. “You bullied him into admitting that, yeah. But it’s true. He said that.”

“I don’t understand why you chose to disturb my peaceful lunch break for this nonsense,” Shinsuke says, voice grave.

His head feels so hot, it might as well just explode. His stomach is in turmoil, too. He is quite sure that it’s not his lunch that causes his insides to feel weird all of a sudden.

“Easy!” Michinari grins. “You’re basically eye-fucking him. He obviously likes it. Likes _you_. Get your head out of your ass and confess already. It’s hard to watch you two dancing around each other.”

Yamagata bites his lower lip hard to stop himself from laughing, Shinsuke can see that. He himself doesn’t know if he wants to strangle Michinari, or not. He feels embarrassed and angered in equal measures.

He decides that anger will be more fitting, though.

“Excuse me for not taking advice from someone who hasn’t come to terms with his own romantical feelings for a teammate during the past two and a half years of school. I’d rather stick to my own logic, thank you very much.”

Michinari gapes at him, Yamagata-kun finally letting out the laughter he tried to hold in.

But Shinsuke isn’t done with him.

As he gets up, he says, voice even sharper than before, “and I am _not_ eye-fucking him. Watch your language, Michinari. Even for your standards, this is vulgar.”

He leaves them behind, Yamagata laughing loudly while Michinari tries to come up with a witty reply.

Shinsuke isn’t there to hear it, though.

Twenty-four hours and thirty-three minutes.

One day and a bit more than half an hour. This is the longest he manages to not look at Ushijima Wakatoshi too closely.

Shinsuke doesn’t know where to go after his lunch break encounter. He still has half an hour before practise starts again. He could find another quiet place to sit down, but his thoughts are a mess, and his stomach is in knots and he _hates_ it.

He hates how he can’t stop thinking about what Yamagata said.

And he especially hates how his feet move on their own, bringing him to the gym. He stands in front of the open door, looking through the net that’s supposed to keep stray balls from getting lost outside of the gym.

The sound of a volleyball being smashed into the ground makes his heart skip a beat.

Shinsuke scoots closer, eyes searching–

In that second, Ushijima bends down to pick up a ball. He straightens his back again, looking at the volleyball in his hands with a frown on his face. It looks cute, really. It’s as if the ball did something to personally insult Ushijima. Shinsuke can’t help but wondering what he is so displeased about.

He also can’t help but stepping out of his casual shoes and entering the gym.

The low rustle of the net falling back into place alerts Ushijima of his presence. He looks up, eyes finding him, widening a bit in surprise.

Shinsuke offers a bow in greeting.

Ushijima raises a hand.

None of them says a single word.

Just like that, Shinsuke goes and collects his tools. A wet cloth, a volleyball cart. He sits down and starts cleaning.

Ushijima takes a few moments before he goes back to practising again.

It’s the same as always, but then again, it’s not.

The air around them is heavy with silence, the hot summer air pressing down on them, making it hard to breathe.

 _I can’t wait for the thunderstorm_ , Shinsuke thinks.

( _And maybe, deep, deep down, he knows it’s not a thunderstorm that he wants. It’s more than this. It’s something else entirely_.)

Practise lasts for three more hours before the coaches decide that it’s better to just drop it for the day. It might be the heat, or the heaviness of the air, but no one seems to be able to concentrate properly.

There were lots of accidents, too, though no one got seriously hurt, thank the Gods.

Gin slipped on the ground and twisted his ankle a little. Ren got a ball into the back of his head and felt dizzy for half an hour. Michinari almost fainted because he was moving around too much and too fast and got circulation problems.

Kita only feels relief when Kurosu-sensei and Washijou-sensei tell them to quit it for the day. Especially after he witnessed one of the Shiratorizawa youngsters spiking a ball into Ushijima’s face, who seemed to be completely zoned out. He didn’t even twitch when he got hit.

Shinsuke is sure they all will feel better once they got a bit of rest, and once the upcoming thunderstorm cooled down the air.

He volunteers to clean up the gym and sends off his teammates who try to offer help. He just wants them to take a shower, eat dinner and get some rest. Also, he thinks that he would like some silence and peace now. It might help him sorting out his own thoughts.

Once the gym is empty, he starts working on his task. He only realises he’s not alone in the gym when a sound emerges from the storage room. He chances a glance before turning his head away quickly.

Coming out of it is Ushijima Wakatoshi himself, a dust mop in his hands.

Shinsuke doesn’t know why he’s still here, but he doesn’t ask, and Ushijima doesn’t offer an explanation as they start cleaning again in silence.

Maybe Michinari was right, Shinsuke muses when he wipes the floor meticulously. Maybe he should do something about this. Maybe he should act on it.

Knowing that he and Ushijima are alone makes his stomach feel weird again. It also makes his face and his lower abdomen feel incredibly warm. It’s uncomfortable.

Shinsuke tries to think of a way to approach this matter.

He still hears Yamagata’s voice in his head. There’s no reason to doubt his honesty, which makes it safe to assume that Ushijima also thinks of him in a favourable manner. Maybe he should try and do something about it.

So, as for the remainder of their cleaning duty, Shinsuke keeps quiet, lost in his thoughts.

They are almost done with packing away their cleaning equipment, when suddenly, a low rumble interrupts their content silence. Then, lightly at first, rain starts falling. In a matter of seconds, it evolves into a downpour.

There it is, his thunderstorm.

Shinsuke puts away his mop neatly. Then, he emerges from the storage room again, hurrying to close the door of the gym to avoid rain pouring in. It would greatly damage the floor, Shinsuke knows.

A few moments ago, it had been bright in the gym. Now, with the clouded sky, it’s only dimly illuminated. The downpour causes a loud noise on the roof.

Leaving the gym now would mean getting completely soaked, and that’s not something Shinsuke wants.

He can’t find it in him to be annoyed by that.

Not when footsteps come closer and stop right beside him.

Ushijima looks out of the small window in the door.

Then, he looks at Shinsuke for a few seconds too long for it to be casual.

Shinsuke clears his throat.

“Ushijima-kun.”

“Kita Shinsuke,” Ushijima replies, nodding slightly and watching him expectantly. “It is raining.”

“Yes,” Shinsuke agrees. “I think we should wait until the sky clears up again before leaving.”

Ushijima only nods in response.

Shinsuke eyes him slowly. It's uncommon for him to be ... nervous. He should just _do_ it. No hesitating.

“Ushijima-kun. I would like to make a proposal.”

That serves to give him Ushijima’s full attention. Dark olive eyes are fixated on his face when Shinsuke tries to come up with the right words.

“I think,” he starts, eyes traveling over Ushijima's face, then his neck, his chest — and back up. “... It would be beneficial for us to engage in a sexual relationship.”

Ushijima blinks a few times. It’s the only apparent sign of confusion on his face.

“Is that so,” he answers.

“I have been told that the way I’m attracted to you keeps me from giving 100 percent during practise. Also, someone entrusted me the knowledge that you, too, think I’m likable. It would be of advantage for the both of us, in my opinion.”

Despite the insufficient light around them, Shinsuke can clearly see how a bright flush creeps up Ushijima’s neck.

“Oh,” he says. “Someone told you about my feelings. I was not aware of that. I beg your pardon if it caused any inconveniences.”

“No,” Shinsuke interrupts. “It didn’t cause inconveniences. It’s fine.”

“Is it?” Ushijima asks. It’s not a rhetorical question, Shinsuke knows. For reasons he cannot explain, the honest question causes his chest to tighten a bit.

“It is. I, too, harbour feelings of admiration and attraction for you, hence my proposal. You don’t have to say yes, though. Just consider it.”

Ushijima might be taller and more muscular than him, but Shinsuke can’t help the feeling of wanting to take care of him and protect him. It’s new, adding up to all the small details he admired in silence until now. He feels like Ushijima really is a kind and honest person.

“Alright. Yes.”

Shinsuke is not sure to what his answer applies, so he keeps quiet, and Ushijima does so, too. They’re standing there for a few minutes, watching the rain, and lightning illuminating the dark sky in the distance.

After some time of silence, Shinsuke turns around.

“Should we sit down and wait?”

Ushijima turns around to him, nodding.

When they sit down, backs leaning against the wall, Ushijima sits almost too close for comfort. Their knees are separated my only a few millimetres of distance. It makes Shinsuke’s leg feel hot and itchy.

Despite having a girlfriend in the past, this is a new feeling. It’s different with Ushijima, somehow.

“So,” Ushijima breaks the silence after some time. “Should we engage in sexual acts, then?”

Shinsuke stares at him with wide eyes.

“I thought you wanted to think about my proposal for a little longer?”

“I did,” Ushijima says, nodding. “And then I agreed. I thought you heard me saying Yes, Kita Shinsuke.”

“Oh.” Shinsuke considers this. “Alright. You don’t have to call me by my full name. Shinsuke is fine.”

Ushijima turns his head to him. Despite asking to engage in sexual actions a few moments ago without hesitating for a second, he now blushes again.

“Then I have to ask you to call me Wakatoshi.”

Shinsuke can’t help but smile. “I will. Thank you, Wakatoshi.”

That makes the blush on his face even more obvious.

“So – what kind of sexual acts did you have in mind?”

Watching this tall and usually so unshakeable guy blushing and writhing a little somehow adds up to the hot feeling in Shinsuke’s abdomen, making it wander down. He feels his cock twitch with interest. No matter how much he wills himself to calm down, it does not work.

“I – I am not sure. I know very few techniques. I beg your pardon; I should have looked it up online before.”

Shinsuke can’t help but chuckle. He shakes his head.

“Stop apologising. You didn’t know I would ask you to get intimate with me. Also, don’t worry …” He moves until he kneels between Wakatoshi’s legs, gently spreading them a little more and leaning down to him, breath ghosting over the other’s mouth. “I think I want to kiss you. There is nothing else you have to do just now.”

“Very well.”

When he leans down to kiss Wakatoshi, a loud thunder shakes the gym. None of the boys back off, though. Instead, it makes Wakatoshi lean forward quickly, pressing his mouth firmly onto Shinsuke’s. He feels warm, lips dry but also soft.

A calloused hand finds its way onto Shinsuke’s neck, holding him down. Shinsuke can’t help but sigh against Wakatoshi’s lips breathlessly, shuffling closer, spreading his legs wider in an attempt to create more closeness. He feels the fabric of Wakatoshi’s shorts slip up, feels bare skin touching his thigh, warm, a little damp with sweat.

It’s an amazing feeling, enclosing him, dragging him into Wakatoshi’s embrace.

It’s not enough, though. Not enough touch, not enough closeness, not enough _Wakatoshi_.

Shinsuke grabs him by the hip, urging him to get closer. Without hesitating, he slips a finger under his shirt, touching hot skin, pressing his now hardened cock between Wakatoshi’s legs. The sudden friction forces an unbridled moan out of Wakatoshi’s mouth.

Shinsuke feels his cock twitch at the lewdness of this sound.

“Can I touch you?” He breathes, fingers nudging the hem of Wakatoshi’s shorts. He only gets a nod in response, but it’s enough for him to slip his hand into the front of Wakatoshi’s shorts and underwear, grabbing his hardened length. He’s surprised at how big it feels, warm and a little wet at the tip.

His own cock is so hard it almost hurts, but for the moment, he’s perfectly content with touching the boy in front of him, drawing sounds of pleasure from his mouth with every stroke and flick of his wrist.

“Shinsuke, I – ah …” Wakatoshi pants breathlessly. His hand falls to his shoulder, holding onto him with a bruising force.

“It’s OK,” Shinsuke assures, kissing the edge of his mouth, licking down, sucking on his neck before biting the sensitive skin gently.

This, and a firm stroke with his hand, makes Wakatoshi moan loudly, cock twitching in Shinsuke’s grip as he releases his come all over his stomach and the front of his shirt.

The lewd sounds coming out of his mouth make Shinsuke’s knees tremble and his cock ache even more. He carefully strokes Wakatoshi through his orgasm until he starts jerking from the overstimulation. It’s only then that he lets go, pressing his forehead against Wakatoshi’s.

“Was this alright?”

Wakatoshi takes a few shaky breaths before he replies: “Yes … that was very pleasant.”

“I’m glad, then.”

Shinsuke expects the atmosphere to become awkward now, but when Wakatoshi starts nuzzling his nose into the crook of Shinsuke’s neck, he can’t help but feel content. He feels lip brushing against his collarbone.

“I cannot offer the same treatment for you. I think I might not be skilled enough since I have never done this before to another person. But I can try to use my mouth. I have been told I am good at that.”

Shinsuke blinks in surprise before huffing out a laugh.

“Then you know something I don’t. I never gave someone a blowjob before.”

Wakatoshi hums against his throat, licking, sucking on his skin before saying: “Tendou asked if I wanted to try it. I did not know back then if this experience would be ever of use, but I can now recall the things I learned that day. Please back away a little and strip off your pants.”

Shinsuke laughs, bringing some distance between them.

“You don’t have to do this. It’s fine. I will calm down. I have yet to take a shower, I might smell sweaty.”

Wakatoshi, watching him closely, shakes his head.

“I want to do it. I do not think you could ever smell bad. I like how you smell, even after practise.”

The compliment makes Shinsuke blink in surprise, a warm feeling in his cheeks. When he doesn’t make a move to get rid of his pants, Wakatoshi comes closer, lowering his head until his mouth touches Shinsuke’s cock through his shorts.

The warm, soft touch makes the arousal even more unbearable.

Despite feeling embarrassed at the fact that he didn’t shower just yet, he can’t help but wanting Wakatoshi to suck his dick. He already looks so good, with his flushed faces hovering over the bulge in Shinsuke’s shorts, lips nipping at it, tongue stroking over the fabric.

Wakatoshi opens his mouth a little more, teeth grazing over the hard length. Shinsuke sucks in a harsh breath, hand fisting into the other’s hair.

Just as he breathes, “Yes … do that again … good boy–”, strange noises erupt from somewhere near.

The sudden disturbance makes Shinsuke jump. Wakatoshi on the other hand doesn’t do as much as flinch a little, mouth still in a very questionable place.

Shinsuke gasps when he suddenly hears Michinari’s voice: “Eyyy yo Shin-kun are you – holy _shit_!”

Hastily, Shinsuke nudges Ushijima’s shoulder, who finally gets up; cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over. If it weren’t for the horrible feeling of being caught red-handed by the most unreliable person in the world, he would’ve given the effects of calling Wakatoshi a _good boy_ some more thoughts.

But as it is, he scrambles away from him a little, turning his head towards Michinari who has one hand pressed over his mouth in an attempt to keep his laughter from bursting out. In the other, he’s holding an umbrella.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Shinsuke says, trying to sound intimidating.

“Right,” Michinari snickers. “It totally isn’t.”

“We were just … getting to know each other better.”

“Uh-hu.”

“Michinari …”

Wakatoshi, who slowly comes back to his senses, shoots a glance at Shinsuke before he turns to Michinari, explaining with a very earnest expression: “We were engaging in sexual acts. I think it counts as getting to know each other better.”

( _Needless to say, Michinari keeps his mouth shut just for the sake of having black mail material. Also needless to say, he doesn’t intend on letting Shinsuke forget what happened. But, for one reason or another, Shinsuke can’t be angry_.)

It is the last before Inarizaki VBC leaves Miyagi for the time being. It was also their last joined training camp, but Shinsuke is positive that he and Wakatoshi will see each other more often now.

He would not want to miss him.

Right now, they are lying in the grass. It has been unbearably hot again after the downpour, drying up the soil and giving them a comfortable bed under the stars for now. Wakatoshi presses his nose into the crook of Shinsuke’s neck, inhaling deeply every once in a while.

“You know,” Shinsuke murmurs, feeling sleepy from a long day of practise and sneaking away in between breaks to make out with his boyfriend, “you should have denied that we were in the midst of doing something sexual when Michinari saw us.”

Wakatoshi pulls away a little, looking at him with a furrowed brow.

“But that would have been a lie.”

Shinsuke can’t help but smile. He tugs at Wakatoshi’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“I know. That’s why it’s OK. I know you don’t like lying.”

“I do not like it, indeed.”

“Mhhh,” Shinsuke hums while closing his eyes, a fox-like grin on his lips that no one can see but the moon and the stars above them. “I know. You’re _such a good boy_ …”

The tall boy in his arms suddenly shivers violently, breathing a low, needy sound against Shinsuke’s skin.

He only grins a little wider, cradling soft Wakatoshi’s hair fondly.

No matter for how many years Michinari will tease him with what he witnessed, and no matter how much he laughs his ass off about how Shinsuke tried to downplay the compromising position they had been in – he thinks it was worth it, in the end.


End file.
